Sheldon's 'Surprise'
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Shelly comes home, while Ames is away for work, the gang organize Sheldon a party without them telling Amy anything. When she decides to stop by Penny's she's greeted by Sheldon's "Surprise" and kisses her. Then she punches him hard. Then kiss, punch, kiss… Until it all comes to a resolve Fluff rage, joy, the whole enchilada do your magic.


Leonard couldn't believe it. Sheldon had been away for the whole summer and when he came home he hadn't spoken a word. He looked really exhausted and out of it, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sympathy for his crazy friend. He brought this all on himself, nobody made him leave. Maybe that made him a bad person, he didn't know.

Still, he tried his best to make conversation with Sheldon, but right in the middle of one of his sentences, Sheldon interrupted him with tired eyes and a weary sigh.

"Leonard, I cannot stress this enough, while you could say I missed all of you during my travels, what I really need to do right now is talk to Amy. I would have taken a cab to her house, but I didn't feel I was in a state to do so, considering how tired I am. With that being said, it is your job to take me to see her."

"Sheldon, I am not taking you to see Amy." Leonard argued, realizing how harsh his words sounded. He held his breath and hoped Sheldon wouldn't be too cross, but it didn't seem likely.

"And why is that?" Sheldon shot back, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. He really hadn't changed much during his trip.

"I talked to Penny earlier… everyone is over there waiting for your arrival, except Amy. There's a party planned and everything, if you want to go. It'll be fun." With that Leonard softly punched Sheldon in the arm to try and persuade him with his forced enthusiasm, but he was almost positive it wouldn't work.

"What do you mean Amy's not going to be there?" Sheldon asked exasperatedly with heavy shoulders. Leonard could tell just how much Sheldon wanted to see her.

"She had a conference to go to for work and it was mandatory." Leonard was trying to keep his answer as simple as possible because Amy wasn't supposed to know about the party and he didn't want Sheldon telling her.

"Do you know when she will be back?" his friend pleaded with eyes cast downwards and a small voice. Leonard honestly didn't have an answer for him, but figured Penny probably knew the answer to that.

"Not today, buddy. Come on, Penny's expecting us." Leonard said while moving towards the door. Sheldon reluctantly followed him silently and in no time the whole gang was together, minus Amy. The whole situation was very unsettling for Sheldon.

Inside Penny's apartment, a large banner hung on the wall with glitter and fancy bubble letters that read "Welcome back Sheldon!". Food and drinks were displayed all over the countertop and everyone in the apartment crowded around to greet Sheldon with a warm smile. He took all their greetings and participated in the chatter of his friends without complaint, but in the back of his mind he knew while his body was physically at the party, his heart and mind was elsewhere.

From the moment Sheldon stepped foot into the party his friends could tell his spirits were low, and they all could guess why. Penny's heart was hurting for her friend and she decided to pour herself some more wine when she got a text on her phone from Amy.

**"****Hey bestie, conference got cut short, mind if I come over in a bit? – A." **

Penny immediately replied that she could and leaned against her refrigerator, thinking how wonderful it was going to be to witness the Shamy reunite after the whole summer they spent apart. She decided not to tell anyone Amy was coming; the surprise would blow everyone away.

Twenty minutes later Penny was starting to get a little anxious. Ten minutes before that, Sheldon finally started telling tales of his travels, but she could still tell from the distant look in his eye that he wouldn't mind not saying anything at all. Lucky for him Amy knocked on the door right then. She wasn't surprised when Sheldon looked up with hopeful eyes but stayed still.

"Guys, let Sheldon answer the door." Penny said quietly to the group, hoping Amy wouldn't hear through the door. Sheldon opened his mouth to question her decision but she practically pushed him to the door before he could protest. When Sheldon opened the door with a heavy heart it almost stopped beating all together.

Before him stood Amy Farrah Fowler, his girlfriend of whom he hadn't seen in three months. Every single one of the voices in his head was screaming at him to greet her with the kiss she deserved because that's all he thought about his whole trip, and this time, he actually acted on these thoughts.

When he kissed her, Amy didn't move like she had during most of their other kisses since having gotten more comfortable with them. She just stood still, and Sheldon began to fear that he had done something wrong. He decided to pull away quickly and when he looked at her, she looked dead serious.

And she actually punched him in the arm, much to his surprise, and the contact of her hand with his arm hurt more than he had expected.

"Amy!" He yelped, rubbing his arm with his hand. Amy looked at him and in a voice full of daggers stated "That's for leaving without saying goodbye to be."

And before anything else could be said, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down for a short yet forceful kiss, confusing everyone in the room by once again breaking it. He immediately dropped his hand and all the physical pain went away, but Sheldon felt dizzy and he wasn't sure that what he was experiencing was reality.

Once again Amy punched him in the arm, only a little softer this time. In a strained voice, she told him "I can't believe you actually left!" But then continued her assault on him by bringing her lips to his in a kiss that seemed to serve as more of a distraction now than anything. This time they both worked together to draw out the kiss just a little longer, and to Sheldon's disappointment, Amy pulled away and glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you." She stated with a chuckle. Sheldon grinned down at her and pressed his lips to hers to prolong the moment, and against the kiss, Amy whispered "Please don't leave me like that again."

Sheldon could feel the stillness of everyone behind him and started to feel a little uncomfortable so he kissed Amy for a moment longer and pulled away, but engulfed her in an embrace moments later.

"I've missed you…" Sheldon let out a sigh as he hugged Amy close. He didn't expect Amy to squeeze his insides out, however, and struggled to escape from her grasp.

"Amy!" Sheldon pleaded, feeling slightly helpless. She released him moments later but kept her serious composure.

"Sorry…" Amy mumbled. She wasn't really angry anymore, only happy to have Sheldon back. She could never stay mad at Sheldon for long, no matter what he did.


End file.
